


Let's Go to the Movies

by emptywaterbottle (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, Desperation Play, Johnlock - Freeform, Kink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omorashi, Pee, Piss Play, Sherlock - Freeform, Tie Kink, Watersports, Wet Clothing, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emptywaterbottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John go to the movies. John has a plan to get Sherlock to wet himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go to the Movies

Sherlock crossed his arms tightly and pouted out his lower lip.

“John Watson, I will not go to a movie about a group of idiots flying around in tights.”

The flat mates had been arguing for the majority of the morning. John desperately wanted to see the new Avengers movie, but Sherlock didn’t want any part of it.

“Please Sherlock, I really want to spend some time with you when you’re not chasing murderers through alleys.” His boyfriend just glared more.

“Ok, if you go with me then I will do whatever you want in bed.”

Sherlock contemplated this for a second and seized the opportunity, not sure when he would get another chance like this. He agreed with a curt nod.

“Why do you want me to go to this movie so badly?” Sherlock asked suddenly.

“I just wanted to spend some time with you.” Sherlock mumbled something about sentiment and went back to typing on John’s laptop.

John blushed and hoped Sherlock hadn’t noticed. He had been planning this for weeks. He was going to make Sherlock wet himself. Three months ago, Sherlock and he had been on a particularly difficult case and Sherlock hadn’t used the restroom all day. When they had returned to the flat that night, Sherlock had rushed to the bathroom and John heard the stream and Sherlock’s groan from the kitchen. When he went to bed later on, he had cum to the thought of how desperate Sherlock must’ve been. Ever since, John has been thinking of ways to get Sherlock that desperate again. He knew he couldn’t interfere with Sherlock’s detective work, because that put others in danger. Therefore he decided he would have to get Sherlock away from work for a night. John had taken diuretics from Bart’s which he would put in Sherlock’s soda. John planned on sitting in the middle of a row at the theater, to make it more difficult for Sherlock to leave. His plan was foolproof, hopefully.

They arrived at the theater and ordered the sodas and popcorn. He had Sherlock butter and salt the popcorn, while he slipped the diuretic into Sherlock’s Coke.

“Here Sherlock,” John handed the food to him, “I’m gonna pop off to the loo. Find us a seat in the middle, so that we can see the screen better.”

John grinned like the Cheshire cat when Sherlock stalked off. His plan was going perfectly. His bladder would be empty, but he knew that Sherlock hadn’t even used the loo at home before they left home.

Sherlock entered the crowded cinema and found two seats in the exact middle. John soon joined him. As the commercials started rolling, a very large couple plunked down to the right of them. To the left there was a bunch of kids, beyond them were some old people with canes blocking the isle. “ _This is perfect,”_ thought John as Sherlock sipped his pop.

Sherlock shifted uncomfortably an hour into the movie. _83 more minutes…_ Sherlock contemplated getting up, but he didn’t feel like stumbling over everyone. Besides, he could hold it. _Obviously I can hold it. Not holding it, is not an option._ Normally, when he became desperate, he did it alone. He only let himself indulge in his perverse pleasure when others were not around. He still remembered how Mycroft had been so angry at Sherlock for having an accident. The detective had loved to push his body to extremes even then. Sherlock pushed his discomfort to the back of his brain and thought about what he was going to do with John later that night.

Thirty minutes passed and Sherlock was becoming desperate. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. The pop had filled his bladder unreasonably quickly and he had resorted to putting his coat on his lap so that he could hold himself. Finally he decided he needed to get up, or he was going to get very uncomfortable and horny. Sherlock began to stand, but John pulled him back down.

“I need the loo, I’ll be right back.”

John frowned and said mockingly, “Come on, can’t the world’s only consulting detective hold hiswee until the movie is over.”

Sherlock sent him a withering glare and sat back down.

“Here I’ll distract you,” John snaked his hand up Sherlock’s thigh and found his hard prick.

“God, you’re already hard.” Sherlock pursed his lips and concentrated on John’s touch.

Right as Sherlock was on the edge, he whispered furiously to John, “STOP! Please don’t let me cum!” The only thing holding back the flood was his hard-on.

John grinned and whispered back, “Why? Is it because Sherlock bloody Holmes is about to wet himself? You’re pitiful. One more stroke and you’ll be pissing in my hand.”

Sherlock nodded and pressed his thighs even tighter together. He felt like he couldn’t process anything. Finally the credits started rolling, "Jonh, I really-"

"Shut up, Sherlock!" John hissed, "This is a marvel movie, there's always a scene at the very end.

Sherlock groaned and unbuttoned his pants to relieve some pressure. When at last the credits were over and John was done giggling at the after credit scene, Watson jumped up and innocently said, “Come on, Sherlock. Let’s go.”

Sherlock whimpered and leaned on John for support. They finally wobbled out of the cinema and into a cab.

“John, I need the loo.”

John smiled and said, “Yeah I can see that.”

Sherlock grunted as his bladder spasmed again. His lip had begun to bleed from biting it and John pulled him in for a messy kiss.

They finally stumbled into the flat and Sherlock began to cry out that he was leaking. John stripped Sherlock as quickly as he could. Sherlock gasped as the cool air hit his body and pulled John closer for warmth. Sherlock stood naked on the rug in front of the fireplace. John raked his eyes over Sherlock’s writhing body. He could see a huge bladder bulge and he reached out to touch it. As soon as John’s hand brushed Sherlock’s tight skin, he recoiled and John could see piss gathering on the end of Sherlock’s prick. The detective reached down to grab himself, but John smacked his arms away. John reached up to grab a tie hanging off the chair. He expertly tied Sherlock’s hands and sat back to admire his work. He squirmed and wriggled. Sherlock’s body began to rebel and golden liquid spurted out. Amazingly, Sherlock stemmed the flow and he began to whimper again.

“P- please John. Help me. I need to-” Sherlock was interrupted by John growling voice, “You need to what?”

“PISS! I need to fucking piss. Please it’s starting to come out. John, oh god-”

John kissed Sherlock’s distended bladder and crawled on top of him. Sherlock grunted under the weight of John’s body, but was hushed by his messy kisses. At last, Sherlock’s bladder released. Urine spilled out of his prick and soaked John, who was still fully clothed. John felt the heavenly warmth soak his pants. Finally Sherlock’s flow slowed to a stop. They laid like that, covered in piss, for what felt like eternity. Then the reality of what happened hit them. Sherlock threw John off of him and gruffly ordered John to untie him. John felt tears well up in his eyes as Sherlock stalked off into his room. He started to mentally berate himself. He really thought Sherlock had been enjoying himself. John needed to make this right. After he changed his clothes.

The doctor slowly made his way to Sherlock’s room, trying to think of something to say. He walked in and saw Sherlock sitting on the edge of the edge of the bed with 5 nicotine patches on his arms.

“I’m sorry.” They said in unison.

John started again in a rush of emotion, “I- I’m so sorry Sherl. I didn’t mean for it to go this far. I” John paused and decided he had already spilled the beans, might as well go all in, “I put a diuretic in your drink and told you to sit in the middle so you couldn’t leave. I really wanted to see you wet yourself. I am so sorry. It went too far, and I really thought you were enjoying it,” he paused, hoping for Sherlock to say something. When he didn’t, John turned sadly and began to leave.

“So, you _liked_ that?” Sherlock asked nervously.

John whipped around and smirked, “You’re the genius detective. Couldn’t you see that I was practically cumming at the sight of you squirming?”

Sherlock thought about it and replied, “I thought you would be angry, like Mycroft was. I lost control.”

John looked confused, “You have wet yourself before?”

“Yes, I was ten years old. Mycroft and I were walking home after school. I hadn’t gone since the night before. I was holding myself and squirming. Naturally, he noticed and slapped me across the face saying that I needed to get ha hold of myself," Sherlock smirked ruefully and continued, "The slap surprised me enough to completely soak myself."

John sat on the bed with Sherlock and began kissing him as he pulled off the nicotine patches.


End file.
